


Cirrostratus

by lightninblot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: and some character death, but eventually some shipping!, floating island au, itll be good okay, theres gonna be a whole lotta people in this fic holy dang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightninblot/pseuds/lightninblot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allow the clouds to part and reveal  to the edges of the sky where the clouds caress the limits of the planet’s boundaries. There is a floating island that proudly rests where no mere mortal could ever hope to touch. Two kingdoms march towards an uncertain future--the one of light, crowning its heir, and the one of darkness, searching for one worthy of its crown. The greatest of acts is ready to take place, all the characters have been gathered upon its checkerboard stage, and its gears working to propel the story onward.  The word is power, the whisper is fear, the yell is tyranny, and the wish is risk. Are you watching closely? For this is no paradise among the clouds, so be careful or you might just fall all the way down to the broken surface if you don’t keep your allies close and enemies closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cirrostratus

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: laughs we've planned this out for so long and now we're finally writing it STICK IN THERE it'll get really good really quick and hold on tight because this rides got lots of twists and turns hell ye

High above the lands where mortals once lived among only the loftiest of clouds, there exists a floating continent in the sky. Its kingdoms far greater than any that arose and reigned on the surface of the forgotten lands of humanity. Its people prospered on the land in the sky within the two kingdoms- Prospit, the kingdom of light whose people adorn themselves in the golden yellow reminiscent of the midday sun, and Derse, the kingdom of darkness, whose people dress themselves in in amethyst purple of the dimming sky. These two kingdoms, each occupying one half of the floating island of Skaia, were at war for many, many years. No one knew exactly who or what started the war, or what the reason for the war even was, though many searched through ancient texts, while others whispered accusations behind closed doors. Fierce echoes filled the continent, a name on the peoples’ lips of an old tyrant whose presence still haunted the land from his prison far below on the surface of the ruined Terra.  Even so neither these rumors or the frantic searching of scholars could stop the accumulating tragedies brought on by the bloodshed on the battlefields.

 

The war waged on- families were ripped apart, orphans filled the streets, lovers were both reunited and separated by death until the eventual slaughter of the ruling monarchs of both kingdoms, respectively the White King and Queen for Prospit, and the Black King and Queen for Derse. The kingdoms held no words and no limit to their mourning as their beloved rulers’ heads were exhibited on the spiked gates of both Derse and Prospit’s castles, a cruel act of pride by their killers. Rage and grief broke the fragile semblance of order that had existed, chaos erupted and the kingdoms crumbled underneath the confusion of the people. Towns were burned to the ground, the countryside was a wasteland of corpses, and great cities of both kingdoms were reduced to nothing but blood and dust. The only saving graces among the calamity were the capitals which held strong against any rogues that dared to try and bring the royal cities to their knees. The nobility in each city did their best to protect the remaining innocent civilians that cowered within the towering capital walls.

  
Then, among all the chaos, a single man rose up; now records say that he first appeared on the chessboard battlefield that lied in the middle of the continent. He treated wounded soldiers and gathered the support of many prospitians, his own fellow countrymen. This man would eventually raise up an army that would wipe out any villains that threatened peace. He inspired another man of the dersite nobility to do the same, and so once again two armies were formed. They worked towards the same goal of peace on Skaia and within a year they had taken back their kingdoms. That single man who rallied his fellow propitians was later crowned the new King of Prospit after both kingdoms had restored their lands. However, the man who had led the dersite army declined the offer to be King of Derse, and to this day over a hundred years later, not one dersite has worn the crown of the kingdom of darkness. It is said that after that dersite noble had stepped in as an official for peace treaties between the kingdoms, that he silently disappeared into Prospit and there his descendents still live on in the high caste of nobility.


End file.
